


Baby, did you forget to take your meds

by mllelouise



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hospitals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mllelouise/pseuds/mllelouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not knowing if Derek is alive takes its toll on Stiles mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, did you forget to take your meds

The kid was a mess when they found him, barely breathing, covered in blood, lying in the middle of the abandoned rail depot.

As the paramedics started their intervention, they couldn’t make his hand let go of a piece of what seemed to have been a leather jacket.

All the way to the hospital he was half conscious but still talking though the only thing they could understand sounded like “did we win” and “is he alive” which didn’t make any sense as he had been found completely alone in the depot.

Days went by and he was not getting better. Sure his body has healed but his mind was broken. After a while, the doctors stopped trying to understand what could have happened to him and started using words such as _mental illness_ and _no cure_ and they handed his dad some brochures.

*

The room was like a white box covered on its inside with mattresses. A padded cell, they called it. The only place he will be safe, they said. His father felt helpless. Signing the paperwork was like a betrayal, but what else could he have done.

Most of the time, his son was just sleeping and when he was awake, he kept talking about some imaginary friends, the dangerous creatures they were fighting and people with crossbows.

But there were also the nightmares and the screaming in the night and the tears, the endless flow of tears and the banging his head against the wall.

So there he was, behind a closed door, with no one to believe him and a worried father walking away and yet it wasn’t the worse.

The worse was not knowing if the pack was alive.

The worse was not knowing if Derek had survived.

Maybe he should swallow those pills, instead of hiding them, day after day.

Maybe he would be better without all those thoughts in his head.

Maybe he should start to believe it was only a dream.


End file.
